Labor Party of Rutania
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.labor.rut | politics = Politics of the Commonwealth of Rutania | political parties = Political Parties of the Commonwealth of Rutania | elections = Elections in the Commonwealth of Rutania | }} The Labor Party is a national centre-right party in the Commonwealth of Rutania. Labor has roots in other political parties, most notably the Moderates, Progressive Conservatives, Liberals, Free Democrats, Social Democrats, and the Labour Party. History Following the failure of the Rutanian Parliament to select a government that accurately represented the views of the people in 3685, Graeme Heijns Storr, a multimillionaire financier, decided to launch a new party to protest the major parties that he felt were ineffective in Parliament. It took Storr months to register his party but he was able to do so shortly before the 3689 elections. Under Storr The June 3689 elections were a massive success for the Labor Party. Graeme Storr placed seventh in a field of eight by winning 8.64% of the vote in the presidential election. The party also won 50 seats in the Parliament and won 8.86% of the vote nationwide. The gains made by Labor were the largest of any party contesting the elections. Storr placed second in the Delvar gubernatorial election. He won 27.34%, just 8.62% behind the winning candidate. Storr was supposed to become Leader of the Opposition in Delvar but opted to step down to focus on his duties in Parliament. The 3693 elections were a mixed bag for the Labor Party. Graeme Storr increased his share of the vote in the presidential contest by winning nearly 12%. The party also won 50 seats in Parliament by seeing their support increase nationwide, rather than simply in a single province. As a result, Sallyanne Fatin, the party’s leader in Delvar, lost her spot as Leader of the Opposition in the Legislative Assembly. A few months after the elections, Storr was able to work with the leadership of the other center-right parties to obtain three ministries. Jan Hope, Nanci Mears, and Joyce Stahl all entered the government serving as Ministers for Finance, Health, and Environment, respectively. The 3697 elections were a disappointed to Labor despite winning the Rutanian presidency. Graeme Storr's candidacy surged following the leader's debate and he won 33% of the vote on the first round and won 70% of second preferences to give him 54% on the second. Despite his victory, Labor lost nine seats in Parliament, mostly due to the party's poor performance in Delvar. Sallyanne Fatin, the party’s leader in Delvar, had helped prop up an unpopular government in the region and was punished by voters. Health Minister Nanci Mears was a casualty of the party's losses and resigned from the frontbench, but not the cabinet, as a result. The disappointing results forced Storr to resign the leadership and plunged the party into its first leadership contest. Labor federal parliamentary leaders Front Bench Electoral history 'Presidential elections' 'Legislative elections' See Also *Leadership History of the Labor Party of Rutania *Parliamentary Critics for the Labor Party of Rutania *Frontbench History for the Labor Party of Rutania *List of Rutanian Labor Party Leadership Contests